Five Nights At Freddy's 3: The Future
Five Nights at Freddy's 3: The Future is a 2016 American horror movie. It is a third installment to the Five Nights At Freddy's Movie Series. It stars Mary Wary, Zac Efron and Cyrus Uy. It released at July 29, 2016 by Walt Disney Pictures and set to premiere on the same day on Disney Channel. This is the first film on the series to be released theatrically (the second one was Five Nights At Freddy's 4: The Final Movie). It recieved a total of 134.6 million viewers on its premiere night. The film received mixed to positive reviews, relatively better than the first installment of the series, and, in its first three days of release, The Future grossed $50 million in North America and an additional $40 million overseas, setting a new record for the largest opening weekend for a horror film. All the main characters from Five Nights At Freddy's 1 (some from Five Nights At Freddy's 2) will be reprise the role again in this movie. Cyrus Uy phone guy will now be replaced by Zac Efron as Cyrus Uy will be starring as the new animatronic "Springtrap". Summary Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed it's doors, the events that took place there have become nothing more than a rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At first there were only empty shells, a hand, a hook, an old paper-plate doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made... The attraction now has one animatronic. Plot Frazbear Entertainment decided to bulit a horror attraction based on the mystery of Freddy's Frazbear Pizza. The attraction is titled, "Frazbear Fright". It will open in a week. So as the beta tester (Mary Wary). You have to work there for 7 straight nights from 12am-6am. But you have to keep an eye close on the animatronic, "Springtrap" (Cyrus Uy). Listen carefully to the Phone Guy (Zac Efron). Check the cameras and vents. When a phantom animatronic jumps and scares you, you gotta reboot any system. Seal a vent if your needed to. Also you have to distract Spring Trap by clicking 'Play Audio'. Cast Main Cast *Mary Wary as Sercuity Guard (All Nights) *Zac Efron as Phone Guy/Dude (All Nights) *Cyrus Uy as Springtrap (Night 2-7) *Matthew Madeley as Phantom Balloon Boy (Night 2-7) *Emma Nisbet as Phantom Mangle (Night 2-7) *Christian Simpson as Phantom Freddy (Night 3-7) *Rekaya Starlight as Phantom Chica (Night 3-7) *George Delanivias as Phantom Foxy (Night 3-7) *Anna Nisbet as Phantom Marionette (Night 3-7) Recurring *Floyd Martinez as Bonnie (Night 1-5) (MiniGames) *Ross Lynch as Purple Man (Night 1-5) (MiniGames) *Swarm Spikeman as Golden Freddy (Some Nights Only) Soundtrack *''Five Nights At Freddy's 3: The Future (Soundtrack From The Motion Picture)'' Trivia *This movie is based on the game "Five Nights At Freddy's 3". *This movie is the first one of the movies so far to be released theatrically (the second one was Five Nights At Freddy's 4: The Final Movie). *Some characters from Five Nights At Freddy's 1 and 2 will reprise in this movie. *There is a few new characters introduced in this movie. Category:Movies Category:Cyrus Uy Category:Wiki Content Category:Five Nights At Freddy's 3: The Future